


Sweet Creature

by Sailorzeplin



Series: Jimon fluff (and angst lets be real im a mess) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Sweet creature, sweet creatureWherever I go, you bring me homeSweet creature, sweet creatureWhen I run out of rope, you bring me home





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this song go listen to it! Sweet Creature by Harry Styles.

Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong

Simon bared his teeth at Jace, growling low in his throat. His eyes were flashing with anger that was mirrored just as intensely by the golden orbs inches away from his face.  
"You don't get to tell me what to do Jace, you aren't my mother, you're my boyfriend!"  
"Yeah, I'm your boyfriend, your boyfriend who worries about you when you leave the house at two in the morning and don't come back until 8!" Jace screamed at Simon, voice worn out, like he had been screaming for days, like he never stopped screaming. Simon pulled away from the rage in his voice for just a second, before shooting back just as angrily.  
"Yeah, well I never say anything when you go on those week long missions and never call!"  
"Those are different, you wouldn't understand, you're a-" Jace stopped himself, chest heaving, eyes ablaze with anger Simon had only seen once before.  
"I'm a what Jace? A vampire! Well guess what, if it's so different for me because I'm a vampire, if me being a vampire makes it so difficult for me to worry about you too, maybe I shouldn't be with you!" Simon screamed. Jace reeled back at that, face going soft for a moment as he looked at Simon, but his face quickly hardened into a cold mask.  
"Maybe you shouldn't be with me"  
"I guess I should go then, shouldn't I?" Simon spat, and then he was out the door, vampire speed blurring his movements. As soon as he was out the door Jace crumbled, face falling as tears made their way down his face.  
"Jesus Christ you're an idiot" he thought, and then he was running out the door, not even bothering to shut it.

No, we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know but, oh 

 

Simon collapsed on a park bench, the tears running down his face surprising him, he hadn't realized that he had been crying. His hands were shaking, and he thought briefly that if his heart could still pump it would be beating out of his chest at this moment. "God," his mind screamed "why did you say that, why did you do that, idiot he's never going to want you back now" Simon felt his throat closing up, and he was taking deep breaths he didn't need, trying to calm himself down from the panic biting in his mind. He was so focused on trying to breathe that he didn't notice the blonde boy running up behind him, didn't notice the gentle hand touching his shoulder. His mind was so loud "idiothehatesyounevergoingtowantyoubackidiot" but then a familiar voice broke through the noise in his head.  
"Simon"  
"J-jace"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't let me leave like that."  
"Never"

 

Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of rope, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> I did it I wrote a thing are ya proud of me ma? Also I'm looking for someone to beta my works so hit me up if you can!


End file.
